Sarah's First Time (A Shielded One-Shot)
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah McCoy and Dean Ambrose spend some alone time together during a WWE house show and get.. close. A one-shot featuring my pairing from my story Shielded. (You don't have to read Shielded to get this little gem)


**Warning Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or Dean Ambrose. I only own my OC Sarah McCoy and the story. A version of this appeared in my story Shielded but I decided to edit it and post this as a one-shot to celebrate 70 chapters. You don't need to have read the story to understand this, so enjoy!**

Sarah McCoy got back on her bus that she shared with the guys from The Shield. The young woman never thought that she would like traveling with three guys but absolutely loved it. Especially being around Dean Ambrose. The two had been dancing around each other since they met, both afraid to admit how much they cared about the other. But Sarah was close to cracking, even though she wasn't the type to make the first move. The man drove her absolutely nuts without even trying. She stepped onboard and was greeted with the sight of a very sexy Dean stretched out on the couch. 'Damn, I am in so much freaking trouble..' she thought upon seeing him.

"Dean, you done already?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. I decided to come back and stretch out since Roman and Seth are in the main event." he replied, not telling her that the real reason was because he wanted to spend more time with her. She fought with herself for a few minutes and probably looked like a crazy person to him, until her sister-in-law's advice to just go for it ran through her mind. Sarah walked to Dean and leaned down, capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss. It took both their breaths away. He deepened the kiss, pulling her body down so she was straddling his lap, not stopping until they needed air. "Please tell me you felt that.." he panted. "I did." she said. Dean kissed her neck, trailing down until he found her weak spot, pulling a loud moan from her. His hands ran down her sides, going to the hem of her tshirt. She put her hands on his, stopping him.

"Dean-" she started. "If we're doing this, call me Jon." he said. "Jon, I need to tell you something." Sarah said nervously. "What is it?" he asked. "I... I'm not very experienced." she said. "That's okay. I don't care." Dean said, reassuring her. "What I mean is, I'm a virgin." she said. He sat back in shock, in absolute disbelief. 'How can this beautiful woman still be one?' the blonde thought to himself before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. But if you don't want to.." he started but was silenced with another kiss. "I want to. I like you a lot, I even think I'm falling for you." Sarah told him. "You do?" Dean asked, in an almost vulnerable voice. "I really do. But if you don't feel the same way..." It was his turn to cut her off with a kiss. "What do you think babe?" he said. Dean stood up and held her close to him. "Are you sure? I won't do anything you don't want." "Please Jon.." she said.

That was all he needed. Dean picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, locking the door behind them. He set Sarah down, kissing her passionately. She stopped him and slid his shirt up and off. He did the same to her, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. "Beautiful.." he whispered, his lips going to her neck, finding her weak spot easily. Sarah fumbled with his belt and zipper until he finally had to help her. His jeans hit the floor and she blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing underwear. Dean made quick work of her own jeans before lowering her to the bed. "Shit! I don't have a condom. I'm clean but.." he realized. "I'm on the pill. It's okay, I trust you." she told him. Sarah had no clue what those three words did to him and he quickly rid her of her underwear.

Dean searched her face for any signs of apprehension before he kissed her deeply, his hand sliding down to her wet heat, groaning when he realized she was already soaking wet for him. She inhaled deeply when he slipped a finger inside her. "You're doing just fine Sarah. Just relax, I don't want to hurt you." he whispered, his mouth lowering to her firm breasts, his tongue swirling around her nipples, paying equal attention to each one while his finger pumped inside her. Sarah moaned loudly when he added a second finger, his thumb rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves, her fists gripping the sheets. Dean released her nipples with a wet pop and whispered, "Cum for me..." Sarah cried out his name as her orgasm pulsed through her body, the feeling indescribable, her back arching off the bed. Dean removed his fingers and licked them clean. He moved down the bed so he could straddle her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Please.." she whispered. Dean reached between them, grasping his length and carefully, gently pushed inside her. She let out a cry of pain when he broke through that barrier, a few tears forming in her eyes. After he was fully buried inside, he kissed the tears away. "I'm so sorry..." he said before kissing her lips again, trying to take her mind off the discomfort she was feeling. "I'm okay." Sarah finally said after pulling away, giving him his cue to go ahead. Dean started out slow, letting her get used to him, before steadily picking up the speed of his thrusts. The brunette was starting to shake and he could feel her get close, her walls starting to clamp around him. Dean leaned over and found her weak spot again, murmuring against her skin for her to let go. Sarah came hard, screaming out his name. Dean followed her soon after, moaning her name into her ear. She was trembling beneath him so Dean slid out of her and laid next to her, gathering her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest, covering them up with the sheets. His arms squeezed her lush body to him tightly.

Dean was both blown away and honored that she'd given him something so precious, that she picked him for her first. And, if he had his way, her only. They heard the guys come in and go straight to bed, much to their relief.

"I'm not a relationship guy, but I'm willing to try for you Sarah." Dean said. "Are you asking me to go steady?" she joked. "Yes, smartass." he said, chuckling. "I'd love to." Sarah said happily, giving him another kiss. "Good." Dean said. She fell asleep soon after, but he stayed up for a while. "I love you Sarah. Please don't ever leave me. I couldn't stand it.." he whispered softly before falling asleep himself.


End file.
